(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus in which various circuit boards can be effectively fixed to a chassis base.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that a plasma display panel (PDP) forms images by exciting phosphors with vacuum ultraviolet rays caused by gas discharge from discharge cells. The PDP provides excellent display capacity, brightness, contrast and viewing angle, and can be used in a large-sized screen of minimal thickness and weight.
A plasma display apparatus employing such a PDP further comprises a chassis base having a first side supporting the plasma display panel, circuit boards fixed to the chassis base on a second side opposite to the first side supporting the PDP, and a case, which surrounds the PDP, chassis base, and circuit boards, and provides an outer appearance for the plasma display apparatus.
The case has a front cover positioned at the front side of the PDP and a rear cover positioned at the back side of the PDP. In general, the front cover and the rear cover are detachable from each other.
The circuit boards fixed to the chassis base include, for example, a power supply board, an image processing board, a logic board, an address buffer board, a sustain-electrode driving board, and a scan-electrode driving board. The boards are fixed to corresponding bosses on the chassis base with setscrews, and are connected to electrodes of the PDP through electrical connection means such as flexible printed circuits (FPC), which drive the PDP.
Since the chassis base has a large number of bosses, a large number of setscrews are required for fitting the circuit boards to the chassis base, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. In addition, since a large number of setscrews need to be handled, the manufacturing process is complex and productivity is decreased.